Ab imo pectore - Von ganzem Herzen
by Victoria Soulcatcher
Summary: Little short story about Magnus and her old friend, a very beautiful and intelligent Lady named Valentina Cross... Romance Drama (Warning this story includes a romance relationship & erotic scenes between two women...)
1. Chapter 1

**-Unerwarteter Besuch-**

Die weltbewanderte, charismatische, anmutige, bildschöne Frau mit dem leicht gebräunten Teint, der makellosen, ebenen, zarten Haut, sowie der rosigen, hervorgehobenen Wangenpartie und den weiblichen, femininen, kühlen Zügen wurde im Antlitz der gerade untergehenden, orangeroten Sonne, von einem schrillen Klingeln an der Tür jäh aus ihrer Trance und der zuvor endlich einsetzenden Entspannung gerissen.

Tief seufzend erhob sich die schlanke, mit weiblichen Kurven ausgestattete, sportliche Dame, welche in ein adrettes, schwarzes, teuer wirkendes, schulterfreies, knielanges Strandkleid gehüllt war, von ihrem bequemen Liegestuhl, in dem sie sich noch eben so schön die letzten, wärmenden Strahlen des Himmelskörpers einverleibt und dabei ihren Roman weitergelesen hatte.

Die nussbraune, lange, in seidigen Wellen fallende Haarpracht mit dem schiefverlaufenden, bis über die Augenbrauen reichenden Ponys, welches einen kleinen Schatten über ihre smaragdgrünen Augen mit den bernsteinfarbenen Sprenkeln warf, wehte engelsgleich und wild im Wind, der über sie in einer sanften, abendlichen Brise hinweg fegte.

Über ihr kreischten vereinzelte Möwen, welche sich anmutig und majestätisch durch die Lüfte Richtung Horizont bewegten.

Mit den nackten Füßen im wärmenden Sand schritt sie näher an ihre hölzerne Veranda, schlüpfte in die dort bereit stehenden Flip Flops und betrat genervt das mehrstöckige, größtenteils verspiegelte, auf neu und modern getrimmte Ferienhaus, welches sich schon seit geraumer Zeit in ihrem Besitz befand und sie -Zwecks einem dringend benötigten Urlaubs- erneut auf dem abgetrennten, größtenteils verlassenen Privatstrand der karibischen Insel aufgesucht hatte.

Elegant jedoch mit bestimmten, flinken Tempo durchquerte sie das offene, riesige, angegliederte Wohnzimmer, welches mit zahlreichen, bequemen, feurigroten Sitzgelegenheiten, einer gigantischen Couch, sowie einem an der weißgestrichenen Wand hängenden Plasmafernseher -nicht das sie darauf je Wert legen würde-, einem antiken, hölzernen zum restlichen Mobiliar passenden halbverglasten Tisch, auf dem sich etliche Bücher, ein paar Zeitschriften und ihren Laptop befand, daneben quasi als Raumtrenner dienten ihre exorbitanten, vollgestellten, penibel sortierten, abgestaubten, dunkelbraunen Bücherregale.

Doch das eigentliche Highlight neben der stimmungsflutenden, verstellbaren Beleuchtung diente der moderne, schneeweiße, kunstvoll verzierte Kamin, in dem sich bereits ein kleines Flämmchen an einem der großen Brennholzbriketts hochschlängelte und geräuschvoll das verbrannte Holz aufknacken ließ.

Davor thronte ein weicher, weißer Lammfellteppich, welcher sich prägnant von dem dunklen durchs ganze Haus ziehenden Marmorfußboden ab hob.

Die angrenzende, offene, in einem dunklen Holz vertäfelte Küche samt integrierter Kochnische und prunkvollem Küchenblock, inklusive Theke und davor befindlichen schwarzen Lederbarhockern, verfügte über allen nur erdenklichen Technik-Schickschnack. Die da wären: Modernisierte, elektrische Küchengeräte, sowie einem Cerankochfeld, Spülmaschine, Spüle mit integriertem Abfallzerkleinerer, einem vollautomatischen Ofen, einem zweitürigen Ami-Kühlschrank mit Eiswürfelspender, der mit allerlei Leckereien und ausgewählten, frischen Lebensmitteln und Getränken gefüllt ward, sowie etlichem anderen Krimskrams.

Außerdem gab es in dem vor Stil und Einrichtungsgeschick triefenden, eleganten, mehrstöckigen Haus insgesamt drei Badezimmer, zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Gästezimmer, einen Weinkeller, sowie ein kleineres Arbeitszimmer und einen über das gesamte Oberschoss führenden, bewundernswürdigen, weitreichenden Balkon, von dem aus man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das davor befindliche, azurblaue Meer und den weitreichenden Ozean, welcher mit den tosenden, angenehm warmen, klaren, exotischen Fluten direkt vor der Haustür lag, hatte.

Es war komfortabel, paradiesisch und überaus idyllisch. Der perfekte Ort um abzuschalten und den stressigen Alltag zu vergessen.

Nachdem die eloquente, talentierte, geistreiche, wohlhabende und zutiefst angesehene, auf Anfang dreißig wirkende Frau mit der langen, seidenen, wallenden, nussbraunen Mähne schließlich an der massiven, dunkelroten, mit eingearbeiteten, bunten Glaselementen versehene Eingangstür angelangt war, nahm sie einen tiefen, gespannten Atemzug und öffnete mit neugieriger Erwartung gespickt den Hauseingang.

Sie hatte beim besten Willen keinen blassen Schimmer, welche Person dreist genug war, sie um diese, abendliche, bisher stille und überaus friedliche Stunde inmitten dieser eigentlich größtenteils verlassenen Gegend, zu stören.

Noch dazu gab es hier meilenweit kein anderes Haus, die nächste Ferienwohnung war diverse Kilometer von ihrem jetzigen abgelegenen Standort entfernt.

Also definitiv keine versnobten Nachbarn, die sich bei ihr vorstellen oder beschweren würden und keine nervigen Touristen.

Darauf war mit Sicherheit Verlass.

Hoffentlich konnte sie den Störenfried -wer immer es auch sein mochte- schnell abwimmeln.

Die gerade erst gestern angekommene, aktive, noch immer erschöpfte Hausdame wollte sich ursprünglich einen gemütlichen Abend in ihrem Anwesen machen, ihren Roman zu Ende lesen und in stiller Andacht und zur Feier ihrer Ankunft, eine Flasche ihres besten exquisiten, französischen „_Château Latour" _Weinsöffnen.

Doch ihre Pläne würden sich -wenn auch nur geringfügig-, bedauerlicherweise ändern...

_„__Einen wunderschönen, bezaubernden, guten Abend meine Liebe! … Verzeih mir meine Taktlosigkeit dich zu solch später Stunde noch zu belästigen, aber ich musste einfach kurz Hallo sagen!"_, begrüßte sie eine ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkommende, tiefe, sexy-rauchige Stimme charmant.

Im ersten Moment total baff, perplex, irritiert und verwirrt musterte die bilderbuchschöne Brünette ihren zugegeben nicht gerade schlecht aussehenden, weiblichen Gast.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Minute bis sie schließlich wirklich und wahrhaftig realisierte, wer genau da vor ihr stand.

Fassungslosigkeit gemischt mit unsagbarer Faszination, Entzücken, Begeisterung und schier nie enden wollende Freude, welche sich in einen Himmel hoch jauchzenden Freudentaumel und einen damit verbundenen kurzen, fröhlichen Aufschrei umwandelte, ergriff die renommierte Wissenschaftlerin.

Ihr geweiteter, smaragdgrüner Blick bohrte sich automatisch tief in die _honiggelben, wie flüssiges, dahinfließendes, reines Gold wirkenden großen Augen der gleichaltrigen Gespielin. Der makellos, schöne, ebenmäßige, helle, porzellanweiße Teint strahlte vor Jugend und Erfrischung. Weibliche, zierliche, feine, markante, weiche Züge äußerten sich auf dem porentiefreinen, engelsgleichen Gesicht. Die von der Natur hervorgehobene, begnadet schöne Wangenpartie hatte sie mit Hilfe eines dezenten, rötlichen Rouges, von der blassen Haut, dem spitz verlaufenden Kinn, sowie der süßen, kleinen aber perfekt geformten Stupsnase und die mit einer blutroten Nuance untermalten, seidigen, vollen, symmetrischen Lippen, hervorgehoben. Ein elegantes, schneeweißes, langes Seidenkleid, umspielte ihren kurvigen, einladend geformten, durchtrainierten Körper, schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an die Rundung ihrer Hüfte und den Leib. Ihre Füße ruhten in dazu passenden Channel Römersandalen, welche einen kleinen Absatz aufwiesen. Und ihre bis zum Po reichenden, in wilden Locken fallenden, seidig glänzenden Haare, erstrahlten in einem lichtbrechenden, gefärbten, kräftigen kirschrot._

Doch das was das Herz der Medizinerin, Teratologin und Biologin sofort wie am ersten Tage -seit sie sich damals in Oxford begegnet waren- höher schlagen ließ, … war nicht etwa das verdammt h_eiß aussehende Erscheinungsbild, der überdurchschnittlich intelligente IQ und Intellekt, oder das galante, hilfsbereite, interessante, gebildete, kultivierte Gemüt der Dame_, … sondern ihr w_armes, ansteckendes, breites, verführerisches Lächeln,_ welches sie ihr augenblicklich sichtbar erfreut schenkte. Es schien so rein, ehrlich und aufrichtig wie selten bei jemandem.

Stürmisch schlossen sich die beiden Freundinnen in die Arme.

Die Leiterin des Sanctuary Netzwerkes roch den einstig so vertrauten, exotischen, blumigen, dezent erfrischenden Geruch von dem Parfum, dass sie so an ihr liebte und Erinnerungen längst vergangener Zeiten mit sich brachte.

„_Valentina! _... Mein Gott wie lange ist das her?", hauchte die Lady im schwarzen Kleid der Rothaarigen von Euphorie beflügelt ins Ohr und drückte sie fest.

„_Helen,_ … Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollt mich „_Val"_ nennen!", rügte sie die ehemalige Studentin frech und strich ihr anerkennend über den Rücken.

„Und definitiv zu lange! …", fügte sie noch zögernd hinzu.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden Frauen aus der innigen Umarmung.

_Magnus _fiel erst jetzt das davonbrausende, in der Einfahrt wendende Taxi, welches über den steinigen Schotterweg davon brauste auf.

Ein großer, schicklicher Koffer stand vor den Treppenstufen, die zur Haustür führten.

Scharf kombiniert lachte die kesse Brünette auf und erwiderte in aufziehendem Tonfall:

„_Valentina Cross,_ … du bist _eindeutig_ nicht hier um mir mal eben _kurz_ hallo zu sagen! Also, … meine Liebe, was beabsichtigst du wirklich zu so später Stunde hier mitten in der Einöde, umgeben von Sand und dem hinter uns befindlichen Ozean, fernab der Zivilisation?"

Ein stöhnender Seufzer entlockte sich der unerwarteten Besucherin mit den honigfarbenen, hinreißenden Augen.

Dann ergriff sie gedankenverloren eine von _Helens_ nussbraunen Haarsträhnen, drehte sie spielerisch zwischen ihren Fingern, strich sie ihr behutsam und mit Absicht so langsam wie möglich hinters Ohr und säuselte mit ihrem warmen, heißen Atem viel zu nah an ihrem Ohrläppchen:

„Du hast mich durchschaut, mein Täubchen! … Aber sag, brauche ich denn wirklich einen triftigen Grund, um meine beste, älteste, klügste und überaus reizende Freundin in ihrem Urlaub zu besuchen? …"

Die Worte betonte sie bis auf die letzte, weiche Silbe genau und beäugte sie aus hungrigen, mysteriösen Augen heraus gespannt.

Ein erregender, kalter Schauer breitete sich auf dem Rücken der Brünetten aus, welche die Rothaarige nur unschlüssig und mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln anstierte.

Von ihrer attraktiven, exotischen und dominierenden Präsenz gefesselt, bemühte sie sich ihre Freundin nicht allzu lange anzuschauen und sprach nur kurz angebunden, bemüht sicher und gleichgültig zu klingen:

„Hör auf, mich mit deinen Schmeicheleien gefügig zu machen, nimm deinen Koffer und komm rein!"

Mit einem triumphierenden, breiten Lächeln auf den dunkelroten, seidigen Lippen stolzierte die mit einem ebenmäßig, hellen, porzellanfarbenem Teint gesegnete Schönheit mit ihrem Koffer der braun gebrannten, Lady hinterher und schloss voll freudiger Erwartung die Tür hinter sich.


	2. Chapter 2 - Erinnerungen (Memories)

**-Erinnerungen- (Memories) **

Wenige Zeit später saßen die beiden Frauen, jede mit einem großen Weinglas -gefüllt mit dunkelrotem, exquisitem, französischem „_Château Latour"-, _in dem inzwischen wohlig warm gewordenenWohnzimmer,gemütlich beisammen vor dem Kamin.

Draußen war inzwischen die Sonne untergegangen, wodurch die Temperatur automatisch fiel und ein kühler, kräftiger Wind fegte unaufhaltsam durch die sich biegenden, raschelnden, immergrünen Palmenblätter.

_„__Also…",_ ergriff _Helen_ resolut das Wort und nippte genüsslich an dem teuren Rotwein.

Ihre kühlen, wie dunkles, scharfes, gefrorenes Eis hervor blitzenden Augen fixierten ihre Freundin eisern und eindringlich.

_„__Wie ich sehe hast du noch immer deine geschickten Methoden, um an vertrauliche Informationen zu gelangen? Oder woher sonst wusstest du so genau, dass ich mich seit gestern im Urlaub in der Karibik befinde?",_ wollte sie interessiert von ihr wissen.

Mit einem kühnen, süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht stellte _Valentina_ ihr Glas auf dem vor ihr befindlichen Tisch ab und antwortete geheimnisvoll mit ihrer verruchten Stimme:

_„__Ach Helen, … wie du weißt, habe ich da so meine Kontakte! … Und außerdem, willst du das doch gar nicht so genau von mir wissen! Du weißt doch, ich gebe meine verlässlichen Quellen nur sehr ungern Preis."_

Sie erhob sich von der feurigroten Sitzgelegenheit und setzte sich näher, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, auf die gigantische, raumeinnehmende Couch neben die attraktive, autarke Dame.

Grazil strich sie sich die langen, kirschroten Haare hinters Ohr, schlug die nackten, langen Beine übereinander und legte der Gleichaltrigen bestimmend ihre Hand auf die ebenfalls unter dem pechschwarzen Kleid hervor lugenden, braun gebrannten Beine aufs Knie.

Unwillkürlich zuckte die Wissenschaftlerin unter der überraschten Bewegung innerlich zusammen.

_„__Verdammt reiß dich zusammen!"_, spornte sie sich verzweifelt an, doch ihre pure Präsenz und diese verheißungsvolle, intime Geste jagten ihr einen weiteren Schauer durch den angespannten Körper.

Diesen exotischen, überaus wohlriechenden Geruch ihres blumigen Parfums benebelten ihre sowieso schon durch den Alkohol vernebelten Sinne.

_„__Ganz nett hast du es hier! …Kein Mensch hat diesen Urlaub dringender nötig als du! … Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, dass dies ein hartes Jahr für dein Sanctuary, die Angestellten, deine Freunde und die Abnormen dort war. … Wie ich hörte, musstet ihr es nach einem Anschlag erneut wieder aufbauen, … das tut mir leid! War bestimmt ein Haufen Papierkram und ne Menge Arbeit!",_ fing sie ein Gespräch an, beließ ihre Hand aber weiterhin konstant auf dem Knie und begann mit ihren kühlen Fingerspitzen sanft darüber zu streichen.

_„__Ja, … es war stressig in letzter Zeit. … Du bist gut informiert für eine __leitende Astrophysikerin bei der Air Force__, dein Spezialgebiet ist noch immer die Plasma- und Partikelforschung nehme ich an?",_ versuchte die Brünette entgegen zu steuern.

_„__Na ja genau genommen ist es neben der physikalischen Kosmologie –Kosmogonie-(Entstehungsgeschichte des Universums) wozu ich auch vereinzelte Vorlesungen abhalte, die Teilchenphysik also alles was mit __dunkler Materie__, __Elementarteilchen__-etwa spezifischer __supersymmetrischer Partnerteilchen__-, __kosmische Expansion__und der Quantenfeldtheorie zu tun hat. … Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab…"_

Es war ungewohnt, dass die hübsche Lady über diese -sich so trocken und kompliziert anhörenden- Dinge, so fachmännisch, spezifisch genau und erfahren referieren konnte.

Schon damals an der Oxford Universität an er sie beide Physik studiert hatten, versuchte ihr die damals noch jüngere, kleine, aber ebenso fesselnde, von den Sternen faszinierte Studentin mit den honiggelben Augen, das beeindruckende Fachgebiet näher zu bringen.

_„__Du hast schon früher immer in deinem eigenen Universum gelebt, Val!",_ meldete sich _Helen_ spitzbübisch zurück und legte ihre Hand um die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

_„__Das sagt die Richtige! Dr. Helen Magnus, __Ärztin, Wissenschaftlerin und spezialisiert auf Kryptozoologie und Xenobiologie__ …hab ich noch was vergessen, du Streber?",_ gab die Astrophysikerin spöttisch aber mit einer großen Spur an Anerkennung und Bewunderung von sich.

_„__Teratologie, abgeleitet vom griechischen -Teras-,__ was übersetzt so viel wie Monster heißt! … Ich persönlich bevorzuge den Begriff __Abnorme__. Also die Lehre von den Fehlbildungen der Lebewesen aufgrund von Umweltfaktoren!"_, vollendete die Brünette die Aufzählung und streckte ihrer Freundin nur impertinent die Zunge raus.

_„__Gott, es macht mich so an, wenn du den Klugscheißer raushängen lässt!",_ gestand die Rothaarige schließlich und nahm einen großen Schluck der vor ihr befindlichen, dunkelroten Flüssigkeit.

Unsicher ob die vor natürlicher Schönheit, Anmut, Charme, Charisma und Aristokratie strotzende Physikerin, das ernst oder ironisch gemeint hatte, erwiderte sie erst einmal nichts darauf und nahm es lediglich stumm zur Kenntnis.

Die Zeit verstrich von einer Minute auf die nächste, floss unabänderlich und stetig weiter. Wie der feine, körnige Sand in einem umgedrehten Stundenglas.

Die beiden Frauen schwelgten in alten, gemeinsam erlebten Abenteuern und Erinnerungen oder erzählten sich gegenseitig von ihren interessanten, mannigfaltigen, außergewöhnlichen Leben und dem damit verbundenen, alles andere als eintönigen Alltag.

_"Wann sind wir so alt geworden, Helen?",_ warf die Lady mit den makellos schönen Wangenknochen und der porzellanfarbenen Haut wehmütig ein.

_„__Unsere Seelen sind es, Val, … aber unsere Körper dank dem __injizierten Ursprungsblut__ noch jung und quicklebendig. … 257 Jahre sind es jetzt bei mir, wie steht´s mit dir?",_ äußerte sich _Magnus_ pragmatisch.

_„__Ich komm mir so unglaublich vergreist vor, wenn du diese exorbitante Zahl sagst! Und erklär das mit dem jung mal meinem Rücken und den verspannten Schultern, mit denen ich jeden Morgen aufwache! … Warum hab ich mich nur freiwillig als deine damalige Testperson dazu bereiterklärt!?"_, kommentierte _Cross_ und streckte sich schwerfällig auf der gemütlichen Ledercouch.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Römersandalen und legte ihre nackten, gepflegten, glatt rasierten Beine und die Füße hoch.

_Helen _konnte nicht umhin die unendlich lange, anziehende Körperpartie ihrer besten Freundin bewundernd zu mustern. Es war ihr unangenehm, doch ihre blasse, einzigartige, reine, helle Haut faszinierte die Brünette schon immer.

Sie glich in vielerlei Hinsicht einem seltenen, engelsgleichen, reizvollen, scheuen, ästhetischen, vom Aussterben bedrohten Tier und besaß etwas durchgängig Majestätisches, was die Wissenschaftlerin magisch anzog und bisher nur bei ihr feststellen konnte.

Wie ein starker, mächtiger Zauber, der sie jedes Mal in seinen Bann zog. Ähnlich wie bei einer neuen Art von Abnormen.

Doch abgesehen von ihrer überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz, der außergewöhnlich hellen Hautfarbe (welche fast an Albinismus grenzte) und die abnormale Fähigkeit der Langlebigkeit -sowie die damit verbundene Gabe, nicht mehr zu altern-, war an ihr alles weitestgehend normal und auf die Wirkung des _vampiristischen Blutes_, welches sich die beiden Frauen Ende des 18 Jahrhunderts zusammen mit ihren männlichen Kommilitonen insgeheim injiziert hatten, zurückzuführen.

Müde lehnte sich _Valentina_ an die Hausdame und genoss deren Körpernähe und das nussbraune, seidige, nach Rosen duftende Haar, welches sich mit ihrer wilden, roten, lockigen Mähne verband und angenehm ihre Haut liebkoste.

_„__Na ja hätten wir von Anfang an genau über das Risiko einer Zellveränderung oder die abnormen Eigenschaften und Folgen die das -Ursprungsblut- in uns allen hervorgerufen hat Bescheid gewusst, … wären du und ich jetzt vermutlich nicht hier und hätten auch nicht die Welt verändert! … … Allein das was wir Watson, Nigel, Tesla und dir alles zu verdanken haben, hätten wir ohne unsere Gaben sicher nicht so ohne Weiteres erreicht!",_ stellte die Astrophysikerin anerkennend und stolz fest.

_„__Da hast du Recht, meine Liebe! Mal abgesehen von John und den ganzen negativen Aspekten und Veränderungen die uns das eingebracht hat, haben wir doch auch dazu beigetragen, diese Welt ein Stück weit besser zu machen! Und so einige schwerwiegende Katastrophen und den Untergang der Menschheit immerhin mehr als ein Mal verhindern können! … Man denke nur mal daran was geschehen wäre, wenn die Nazis den festgehaltenen, in Bulgarien gefangenen Feuerelementar oder Watsons Pläne einer Wettermaschine tatsächlich gegen uns eingesetzt hätten, wenn wir das damals nicht vereitelt hätten! … Unvorstellbar!",_ pflichtete ihr _Magnus_ bei und seufzte.

_„__Das war wahrhaftig eine wahre Heldentat von Nigel, Watson und dir! … Du hast schon so oft für Menschen und Abnorme dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, dass man es inzwischen kaum noch zählen kann! … Helen, du bist eine echte Heldin und zu Recht die globale Leiterin des Sanctuary Netzwerkes! Dein Vater wäre sicher stolz auf dich! … So wie wir alle!",_ lobte sie die Rothaarige und schmiegte sich an ihre Schulter.

Sie strich ihr weiter behutsam und zärtlich über das braun gebrannte Knie, was der geschmeichelten Teratologin mit den smaragdgrünen Augen und dem kurzen, schwarzen Kleid einen leichten, erregten Schauer durch den Körper jagte und ihr verlegen die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Mit einer für sie typischen, abwinkenden Handbewegung und nachdem sie ein weiteres Mal an ihrem inzwischen zweiten Glas des exquisiten Weins genippt hatte, streifte sie auch ihre Schuhe ab, nahm eine bequemere Sitzposition auf der großen Couch ein, drehte sich zu der hübschen Physikerin um und entgegnete:

_„__Danke Val, du verstehst es immer noch, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen! … Tja was soll ich dazu noch sagen? … Ich habe mich nun Mal für diesen Weg entschieden, das Erbe meines Vaters weiter zu führen: Indem ich mich dazu entschied, Abnorme zu erforschen, sie zu studieren und ihre Art zu beschützen. … Auch wenn es nicht immer leicht ist und verdammt anstrengend sein kann, liebe ich es und könnte mir nicht vorstellen, das zu verlieren!" _

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

_„__Dir geht es doch mit deiner jetzigen Berufung nicht anders oder? Immerhin hast du Einstein bei der Relativitätstheorie geholfen, … -was eigentlich unfair ist, da er dafür die Lorbeeren eingeheimst hat und dein Name nicht mal erwähnt worden ist - und ich hab deine Doktorarbeiten über die Expansion des Kosmos und Gravitationsfelder gelesen, welche veröffentlicht und mit zahlreichen Nobelpreisen ausgezeichnet wurden. …Dir ist es zu verdanken, dass wir genau wissen, welche und wie sich die Gravitationskräfte auf die verschiedenen Galaxien, die Erdumlaufbahn und das Weltall auswirken. Außerdem haben deine Experimente und Aufzeichnungen über __Materie__, __Raum__und __Zeit__sowie dem Wesen der bereits erwähnten __Gravitation__maßgeblich unser physikalisches Weltbild verändert!__ … __Valentina Cross, du bist ein Genieund mit Sicherheit die größte Physikerin aller Zeiten!",_ verkündete _Helen_ und strich ihr schließlich ebenfalls in einer vertrauten, intimen Geste eine der kirschroten Locken aus dem porzellanfarbenen Puppengesicht, welches noch immer auf ihrer Schulter -in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein- ruhte.

_„__Seine Liebe war mir damals Dank und Anerkennung genug, … er hat noch dagegen gekämpft und wollte das man meinen Namen als leitende Physikerin bei dem Projekt mit auf nimmt, aber du weißt ja wie das damals war, einer Frau wollte man das nicht so recht abnehmen! … Ich war lange mit Albert glücklich. Unsere Hochzeit -wenn auch gegen den Willen unserer Familien- war einer der schönsten Tage meines Lebens … Es ist bedauerlich gewesen, dass ich ihm als Folge der Injektion des Ursprungsblutes kein Kind schenken konnte. … Er wollte unbedingt eins haben, ich glaube darüber ist er nie ganz hinweg gekommen. … Aber er hat mich trotzdem bis ans Ende seiner Tage bedingungslos geliebt.", e_rzählte die Astrophysikerin schweren Herzens und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Plötzlich spürte sie _Helens_ mitleidigen und schuldbewussten Blick auf sich ruhen, diese ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

_„__Ach Val, … das tut mir so leid für dich. Ich …",_ sie wurde abrupt taff von ihrer Freundin unterbrochen.

_„__Ist schon gut Helen, du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass ich durch das Blut __unfruchtbar __geworden bin. … Es war allein meine eigene Entscheidung, genauso wie es auch John, James Nikola, Nigel und deine war! … Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem du mich -über Johns Einwende hinweg- in euren kleinen Club eingeladen und integriert hast. … Es war so aufregend und toll, endlich Anschluss und Gleichgesinnte gefunden zu haben mit denen man sein Wissen und die Ideen teilen konnte. Darüber hinaus hat uns das Ursprungsblut doch alle interessiert und gereizt, es auszuprobieren! … Wenigstens sind mir danach nicht die Haare ausgefallen!"_

_Die Frau mit den honiggelben Augen, welche wi_e flüssiges, feines Gold erstrahlten, grinste und lachte über die eben ausgesprochene Glatzen-Anspielung auf Helens Exmann. Ihm waren nämlich infolge des Ursprungsblutes die pechschwarzen, langen Haare ausgefallen.

Selbst die eben noch todernste Biologin verfiel auf einmal in schallendes Gelächter.

Als sie sich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit wieder beruhigt hatten, fügte die Brünette mit der leicht gebräunten, makellosen Haut kurz angebunden, seriös und abschließend hinzu:

_„__Es wird letztlich immer Segen und Fluch zugleich bleiben!"_


	3. Schlafprobleme - Sleeping problems

_**-Schlafprobleme und andere Zärtlichkeiten-**_

Die pechschwarze Dämmerung der Nacht lag wie ein dunkler, dichter, dicker Schleier über der friedlichen, karibischen Insel.

Sterne glitzerten wie kleine, glänzende Diamanten am schier endlosweiten, wolkenlosen, finsteren Himmelszelt.

Einzig das silbrige, helle Mondlicht schien durch einen kleinen Spalt der vor dem Fenster befindlichen, angebrachten Lamellen.

In ein seidenes, lilafarbenes Negligé gehüllt, lag _Dr. Helen Magnus_ mit offenen, smaragdgrünen Augen -versehen mit bernsteinfarbenen Sprenkeln-, ruhelos in dem weichen, riesigen Himmelbett da und starrte gedankenverloren an die Zimmerdecke des Schlafzimmers.

Sie konnte mal wieder einfach nicht einschlafen, zu Vieles ging ihr im Kopf rum.

Das monotone, stetige Ticken der im Raum befindlichen, an einer der weißen Wände hängenden Uhr, erfüllte die triste Stille und machte die Frau zunehmend wahnsinnig.

Sie seufzte tief, wälzte sich unruhig und müde im Bett herum bis sie schließlich auf gab, die Decke zurückschlug und sich aufsetzte.

Ihre Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, also schritt sie auf leisen, nackten Sohlen über den kalten Marmorfußboden in -die sich im unteren Stockwerk befindliche- Küche.

Leise und bemüht, die im angrenzenden Gästezimmer schlafende Freundin nicht aufzuwecken, kramte sie aus einem der Hängeschränke ein Glas hervor und drehte den verchromten Wasserhahn über der Spüle auf.

Gerade als sie das mit klarem, frischen, kühlen Wasser gefüllte Glas an ihren Mund ansetzte und die wohltuende Flüssigkeit langsam herunter geschluckt hatte, vernahm sie auf einmal ein lautes Geräusch.

Die Brünette erschrak von dem plötzlich einsetzenden Krach so sehr, dass sie zusammen zuckte und beinahe das Wasserglas fallen ließ.

Sie stellte es behutsam in die Spüle zurück und schlich die Treppenstufen zum oberen Stock -wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden- hoch.

Genau konnte sie es nicht feststellen, aber sie nahm an, dass das Geräusch aus dem Gästezimmer, in dem ihre eigentlich tief schlafende Freundin untergebracht war, kam.

Vor dem besagten Raum angekommen klopfte sie leise und kurz an die geschlossene Tür.

_„__Val, … warst du das? … Bist du noch wach?",_ flüsterte sie lautlos und mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Keine Reaktion.

Verwundert nicht einmal ein friedliches Schnarchen von ihrer vertrauten, langjährigen Bekannten zu hören, betrat sie zögernd und auf Zehenspitzen das Gästezimmer, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Drückende, gänzliche Schwärze erfüllte den Raum.

Langsam tastete sich die ansehnliche, attraktive Ärztin bedächtig durch die Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich schlossen sich zwei Arme von hinten vertraut um ihre Taille, seidige, lange, gelockte, kirschrote Haare streiften zart ihre Wange, ein weiteres, ihr wohl bekanntes Gesicht drückte sich nah an das ihre, warmer, heißer Atem kitzelte die sensible, braun gebrannte, makellos schöne Haut an ihrem Hals und jagte ihr einen unerwarteten, erregten Schauer über den Rücken.

Jetzt konnte die Teratologin den viel zu schnellen, wilden Herzschlag der Physikerin durch die anhaltende Stille nahe dem ihren hören.

Ein perfekter, weiblich geformter Leib drückte sich nur mit einem dünnen, unschuldig weißen Dessous bekleidet, fest an sie und verschmolz schließlich fast mit dem ihren.

Eine überaus liebliche, sexy-rauchige, erwachsene Stimme hauchte ihr verheißungsvoll etwas ins Ohr.

„_Da bist du ja endlich!",_ säuselte sie freudig.

_„__Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet!",_ ergänzte die Rothaarige sehnsuchtsvoll.

Irritiert stand Magnus wie versteinert da. Sie bemerkte deutlich wie sich der zweite Körper immer fester und ohne Hemmungen an sie presste. Es trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

_„__Ähm … Val, ist alles okay mit dir?"_, räusperte sich die brünette Schönheit unruhig und drehte sich in der tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit besorgt nach ihrer Freundin um.

_„__Aber ja, jetzt ist alles okay! … Entschuldige falls ich dich erschreckt habe! … Ich habe nach dem Lichtschalter gesucht und hab wohl was von der Kommode gestoßen.",_ erklärte die Nobelpreisträgerin seelenruhig.

_„__Achso, … soll ich dir helfen?"_, bot die Kryptozoologin hilfsbereit und noch immer konsterniert an.

Plötzlich stießen sie zwei starke Hände welche sie an den Schultern packten, mit einem Ruck aufs angrenzende Bett, wo sie hilflos und überrascht in den weichen Daunenkissen liegen blieb.

_„__Ja, … du musst mir unbedingt bei was helfen!",_ säuselte die gleichaltrige, attraktive, nach exotischen, blumigen Parfum duftende Frau mit den honigfarbenen Augen geheimnisvoll und sinnlich zugleich.

_„__V… Val, …was?"_, weiter kam sie nicht.

Die resolute Dame mit der hellen, blassen, weißen Haut und dem ebenen, makellosen, porzellanfarbenen Teint, sowie den rosigen Wangenknochen, setzte sich mit ihrem durchtrainierten, leichten, vor Muskeln strotzenden, fast gänzlich nackten Körper zügellos auf ihren Schoß.

_„__Entspann dich!",_ befahl ihre Stimme süßlich drohend.

Die lediglich in ein einfaches, knielanges, lavendelfarbenes Negligé gehüllte Lady wollte sich protestierend vom Bett erheben, doch zwei starke Hände drückten sie bestimmend zurück in die flauschigen, bequemen Kissen.

_Valentinas_ heißer Atem streifte ihre Wange, anschließend fuhren ihre kühlen, zarten Fingerspitzen verlangend über ihre weichen, seidigen, zartrosafarbenen Lippen.

Die Wangen der dominierenden Astrophysikerin röteten sich vor Begierde, als sie ungezügelt ihre dunkelroten Lippen in einer feurigen Bewegung auf die der unter ihr liegenden, hilflosen Gespielin drückte.

Hitze durchzog die beiden Frauen schlagartig und breitete sich wie ein heftiger Stromstoß in ihren Körpern aus.

Eine Hand bohrte sich fest in Helens nussbraune Haarpracht, vergrub sich geradezu animalisch darin und drückte ihr Gesicht nur näher an das ihre heran.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, begierig darauf die himmlische Süße der jeweils anderen zu kosten. Allmählich verabschiedeten sich die vernünftigen Gedanken, sowie _Magnus_ anfängliche Bedenken und Scham, … wurden letztlich durch pure, ungezügelte Lust ersetzt.

Der Kuss wurde schließlich immer wilder, heftiger und ungestümer. Langsam und ohne dass sie es kontrollieren konnte, öffnete sich der Mund der unten liegenden Gespielin.

Die Zunge ihrer Partnerin verlangte sehnsuchtsvoll nach Einlass. Der Puls der beiden Ladys beschleunigte sich, sie mussten jetzt immer öfter Luft holen.

Es war ein überwältigendes, verzehrendes Gefühl.

Plötzlich wanderte _Valentinas_ freie Hand unter das Kleid der reizvollen, ebenso gut gebauten, kurvenreichen Brünetten und massierte bestimmt ihre nackte Brust.

_Helen _löste sich kurz von den dunkelroten, samtig weichen Lippen der über ihr befindlichen, erfahrenen Freundin und stöhnte erregt laut auf.

Sie schien in Flammen zustehen, ihr Körper begann unter den Liebkosungen der Astrophysikerin zu beben.

_„__Was jetzt schon?",_ zog sie die leidenschaftliche, rauchige Stimme von _Cross_ spöttisch auf.

Die Rothaarige musste eine unheimliche Selbstbeherrschung aufweisen, um der bildschönen, reizvollen, von unbeherrschter Wollust beflügelten Frau nicht sofort das Kleid vom Leib zu reißen und sie gleich hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

Gott sie war so verdammt scharf! Ihre Haut, ihre Lippen, ihr Haar, der gesamte Leib der Brünetten, kurvenreichen, leicht gebräunten Wissenschaftlerin, ließ sie schier verrückt werden.

Sie verlor mehr und mehr die Kontrolle.

Es folgten weitere, verlangende Küsse, dieses Mal von _Helens_ Seite aus, welche nun selbst aktiv werden wollte.

Ihre Hand befühlte die Rundung von _Vals_ Hüfte, wanderte tiefer, umfasste ihre angespannten, durchtrainierten Schenkel, bohrte ihre Fingernägel in das dortige Fleisch, und legte sich schließlich unter dem hochgeschobenen Negligé auf ihr Höschen.

Sie befühlte ihren flachen, straffen Bauch und begann damit, ihr berauscht und ungeduldig den feuchten Slip runter zu ziehen.

Die autarke Rothaarige stöhnte, als sich _Magnus_ Hand in ihre Pobacke bohrte und sie ihr sexuell erregt und voller Vorfreude hart den Unterleib entgegen stieß.

Sie rieben sich hedonistisch aneinander.

Schließlich hielt es _Valentina_ nicht mehr länger aus und riss ihrer Freundin ungehalten das Kleid vom Leib.

Plötzlich umschlossen zwei starke Hände ihre Handgelenke zogen sie zu sich, drehten sich unter ihr bis sie schließlich die Position gewechselt hatten und die mit den goldgelben, honigfarbenen Augen versehene Frau unten lag.

Es war ein lustvolles Machtspiel voll von Dominanz und Unterwerfung.

Mit einer flinken, fließenden Bewegung streifte ihr _Helen_ das letzte Kleidungsstück ab und begann ihren Unterleib mit Küssen zu bedecken, ihre Fingerspitzen massierten ihren empfindlichen Venushügel und reizten ihre erogenen Zonen erheblich.

Vor Lust wurde _Val_ schier wahnsinnig, stieß nur erregt und ekstatisch genussvoll und laut auf, wand sich unter den hitzigen Bewegungen und der Zärtlichkeit.

Sie presste lustgewinnend die Schenkel zusammen, doch davon ließ sich die impertinente Gespielin nicht abbringen, befriedigte sie weiter oral und drang mit ihren Fingerspitzen in die feuchte, getränkte Scheidenöffnung ein.

Wieder zuckten Blitze der Erregung durch ihren Unterleib.

_„__Ahhhh! … Hör nicht auf! … Uhhhh!",_ schrie _Valentina_ und krallte sich nur lüstern und mit vor Lust verdrehten Augen in die weißen Laken.

_„__Jetzt schon?",_ flüsterte ihr _Magnus_ mit dem selbigen sexy Tonfall ins Ohr, wie sie es bei ihr getan hatte.

Sie war flüssiges Wachs in ihren Händen.

Wie ein brodelnder, heißer Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen würde.

_„__Ich kann nicht mehr! … Bitte … lass mich kommen!"_, bettelte die blassere der beiden Frauen demütig.

Die Hitze schien ihre Haut jeden Augenblick zu verbrennen, ihre Wange und ihr ganzer Unterleib glühten unter den wie heißes Feuer lodernden Liebkosungen ihrer Gespielin.

Sinnlich leckte ihr _Helen_ über die salzige, porzellanfarbene, makellos schöne Haut und genoss die Macht die sie inzwischen über ihre Partnerin erlangt hatte.

Ihre Finger bewegten sich weiter in einem wilden Takt, rieben ihren empfindlichsten Punkt.

Feucht, laut, verkrampft und sich ihrem Becken entgegen wölbend kam sie schließlich.

Erschöpft und mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn zuckte _Cross._

Sie streichelte ihrer brünetten, dominanten, autarken Freundin mit den smaragdgrünen Augen nur dankbar und verheißungsvoll über die hart gewordenen Brustwarzen, bis sich schließlich ihr Mund fest darum schloss und mit der Zunge den markanten Umriss nachfuhr.

Jetzt lag es an ihr, die geschickte, breit grinsende, entzückende Dame mit der braun gebrannten, zarten Haut zu befriedigen.

Ihre freie Hand vergrub sich fest in ihrem Haar, riss ihren Nacken nach hinten und leckte raubtierartig über ihren Hals.

_Vals _warmer, heißer Atem ließ sie erregt aufstöhnen, während sie die feuchte Brustwarze massierte und spielerisch hineinbiss.

Heftige Blitze der Erregung durchströmten die Leiterin des Sanctuarys augenblicklich wie Stromstöße.

Dann widmete sich die engelsgleiche Göttin mit dem kirschroten, Lockenhaar dem nassen, getränkten, weißen Slip ihrer haltlosen, sich unter ihr windenden Freundin, steifte ihn von ihren langen, glatt rasierten, gebräunten Beinen und widmete sich ihren Schamlippen.

Sie knabberte vorsichtig daran und ließ ihre Zunge über ihren Venushügel wandern.

Anschließend steckte sie ihre angewärmten Finger in die von Flüssigkeit getränkte Scheidenöffnung und bewegte sie rhythmisch darin.

_„__V… V …Valentina!",_ stöhnte _Magnus_ mit vor Lust geweiteten Augen und wölbte sich ihrem Mund, den seidigen Lippen, der feuchten, bewegungsfreudigen Zunge und den Fingern, welche sich direkt an ihrem G-Punkt befanden entgegen.

Innerhalb von Minuten kam sie.

Sie schrie so laut vor Lust und vom Orgasmus gepackt auf, dass es selbst die Physikerin ein wenig in Staunen versetzte. Dabei krallte sie sich ungehemmt in die feurig roten Lockenhaare und in das unter ihr befindliche Bettlaken.

Sanft zog sie ihre nassen Finger aus der feuchten Scheide und leckte sie zufrieden ab.

Dann streichelte _Val_ der keuchenden, verschwitzten, noch immer von Leidenschaft gepackten Xenobiologin übers Haar.

Zufrieden und erschöpft kuschelten sich die beiden nackten Frauen aneinander.

Sie starrten sich durch die Dunkelheit hindurch lange in die Augen und schlangen die Arme liebevoll umeinander.

Die Brünette küsste die Rothaarige ein weiteres Mal langsam, genießerisch und romantisch auf den Mund, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf deren Brust legte und friedlich aneinander geschmiegt, zusammen einschliefen.


End file.
